Crazy Little Moments
by Daine's Twin
Summary: It's those crazy little moments that prove it is love. Fluffy uber short one shots. All traditional shippings. R&R. CHAPTER 11 *BD SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie smiled wickedly as she handed over her credit card.

She was on a shopping spree in Paris for Fashion Week and had been trying to find the perfect thing to wear for Emmett when she got home. No doubt he would want to welcome her properly. Of course after visiting store after store full of lingerie and never finding anything worth a second glance (you really need Italy for the finer detailed garments) she had started to lose hope in the designer names.

Just as she was ready to commission the perfect piece of her own design she had found it.

Floor length and fabulous, complete with a muff. Emmett would literally go wild for her new bear-fur coat.


	2. age

"I know you said it doesn't matter, but think about it carefully this time Alice. Are you sure my age doesn't bother you? You could be concealing your emotions."

"Jasper, if all you can feel is my love then how can you doubt me?"

"Old man's logic." He hung his head, she pulled it up with a finger.

"You've got the past, I've got the future. We're perfect together."


	3. your body

I crawled out of Edward's bed and stretched my stiff body until my arm muscles protested and my fingers reached for the canopy. Edward had left me to sleep in and since his smell lingered so strongly in this room; I think I managed to sleep for full twenty minutes without him before my heart began to ache from his absence.

I knew that Alice was downstairs forcing her family into their wedding outfits to make absolute sure that not a stitch or thread looked out of place, even poor Esme could not escape the torture and was on her third dress. Not that anyone except me truly saw it as torture, for those that had lived with Alice for so long it was merely a quirky inconvenience. Of course my human self-esteem levels couldn't face walking downstairs to such perfect immortal models in my modest pyjamas. I wandered over to Edward's spacious wardrobe and thanked Heavens for Alice. A perfect designer outfit was hung neatly on the back of the door. Perfect because it was my style. Kind of. Loose fitting Calvin Klein jeans and an overly tight Guess shirt with a jewelled crown on the front.

Seeing it on me made the shirt look almost indecent so I looked around at Edward's clothes for a suitable cover-up. His wardrobe was organised like his music: by year and by personal preference. I loved to look through them, they were filled with his sent and reflected his modest personality perfectly. Through out were various sporting uniforms and I settled on a vintage baseball shirt, buttoning it up so that it covered the way my shirt hugged my middle. I liked the way it hung loosely around me and made me look almost athletic. I smiled at my reflection and walked carefully downstairs to the rest of the family.

I was greeted with an extensive breakfast; bought from the local bakery, of course. Alice whirled about the room too fast for my human eyes to see and I was pushing away from the table before Edward escaped and appeared at my side. He pulled my plate from my hand and walked at human pace to the kitchen. I took the hint and followed him, although I knew that these fragile walls were no barrier for vampire ears.

He rinsed the plate with exaggerated movements as I stood next to him at the sink. His stone, cold arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me firmly to his body and he leant so that his mouth was on my ear.

"Your body." the words barely stirred the air and I had no idea what he meant by them.

"What?" As always when I was confused, intelligent articulation escaped me.

"You asked me once what tempted me more. You body or your blood. Back the it was a tie. Now your body. Always your body. I don't know how there was ever so much competition.

**&**

**R&R.**


	4. her protector

Sam slid his long, toned arms around Emily's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She was making them both a cup of tea in their tiny kitchen and the early morning sun rays that shone down on her hands suddenly felt cool in comparison to her fiancé.

He noted the dark circles under her warm and loving eyes. "You could have just kicked me out of bed. I know I was tossing and turning all night. They just don't make beds big enough for werewolves now days." He grinned at his own joke but he meant every word he said to her. He was amazed that such a perfect soul could ever attach herself to someone like him and stay there even after all the damage that he had caused. He would gladly sleep on the couch if it meant she was more comfortable.

"You needed your sleep. You run too much and it worries me that you try to stretch yourself so far. I miss you, every night that you go out on patrol my world feels too cold."Sam pushed her loose hair aside and kissed her neck.

"You're too good to me."

"I just love you is all." she giggled as his nose nuzzled her ear.

"No, I think it's more than that. Most people love their dogs. You let yours sleep in the same bed."

The romance of the moment was shattered when Emily burst out laughing at the comparison and turned to kiss her Sam, her protector, properly.


	5. hallmark moment

"Carlisle?"

"In my study, darling."

Esme opened the door to Carlisle's study and found him leaning over a very flowery looking card. "What on earth are you doing? Isn't that card a little...hmmm...sissy? What is it for?"

Carlisle chuckled at her choice of words, it was something she would never say if the 'children' were around. "It's a card for Edward and Bella. The woman at the Hallmark shop told me it was a very popular congratulatory card for newly engaged couples. I just have no idea what to write, maybe I should have bought one with a message already inside."

"Don't be silly, he's your son, you should know what to say to him. After all he knows what your thinking anyway. And why are you even buying a card?"

"I have no idea. Truthfully, he was my best friend and only companion after being alone for so very long that I feel I should do everything properly for him. I just have no idea what the 'proper things' to do are. I honestly thought that a card would be an easy way to show him how I feel."

"Well how about I write a message first to get it started and you can add whatever you feel it needs?" he leant pulled her onto his lap, passed her the pen and amused himself by kissing her shoulder as she wrote.

"There you go." Esme handed the pen back to him, but stayed in his lap, lending her silent support.

Her message read: _Edward and Bella, my darling children are all grown up. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You truly deserve it._

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you like me to leave so that you can add you message?"

"No, stay. I know just what to write. It just didn't seem enough before, but your words complete it."

He paused with his pen on the paper for a second before adding: _Edward, I am so proud of you. Your love for Bella is, for me, proof that your soul is there and it is beautiful. _

_**&**_

_**I know this wasn't traditional fluff, sorry if it disappointed you. I think it is just as good anyway and it's shows more than one type of love. R&R.**_

_**Daine's Twin **_


	6. say 'Sabrina'

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going hunting with Alice tomorrow?"

"I am. Why? Do you want to come?"

"No, it's just, Edward will be with Bella, Carlisle and Jasper will be in Seattle buying books again and Esme will be there too at the house and garden show. So I was thinking that we could have the day here. I promise to watch Audrey Hepburn films with you."

"...Alice might mind."

"I WON"T!" came the yell from the yard.

"Please love. 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

"Say 'Sabrina' and I promise not to leave you side all day."

His large arms encircles her as she sat on their bed with the Times spread in front of her. Emmett kissed the part in her hair and buried his nose in her golden curls.

"'Sabrina'."


	7. slip

She'd slipped. The first time in a decade, and God willing the last time ever. It was like she'd always been that way. Walking around the old inn, photographing the woodwork in the dim morning light. The woman jogged around the twisting path, her blood pumping. She paused and bent down to adjust her leg warmers and stretch her limber muscles.

Her blood was there and she never stood a chance. Esme's instinct took over and within seconds the woman lay limp in her arms. She had slipped and she could think of noting else to do but run home to her Carlisle. Her ever-forgiving Carlisle.

He took the woman's body from her hands and passed it to Edward—who had heard her thoughts and warned the rest of the family—so that so that he could dispose of it. Carlisle took her up into his strong arms and held her so that there was no space between their bodies. They were alone in the living room but she could feel the waves of calm emanating from upstairs; Jasper was attempting to ease her guilt and remorse.

She stayed perfectly still, like carved stone, and stayed that way for days. Her family took turns holding her like she was a small frightened child because that was what she felt she had become. All those years of resisting were thrown away in an instant. Back to square one.

They would find a new town and new roles to play because her Carlisle would never give up on any of them, no matter how many times the urge became to much. She couldn't face a new town though, this one was still too fresh. She couldn't face making a new home in a strange house, she was still working on the design of the outer woodwork on this one. Making this house a home had cost a human life.

Instead they would return to an old home. A favourite, in the wilds of Alaska. They had friends there; other good willed vampires. Back up for when she had to push her demons back. They would return and live there for as long as her family could stand it so that she could get herself back on track, so that she could make herself good enough for her Carlisle again. Maybe Edward would rethink his lack of interest in Tanya. All she wanted was for her family to be happy and for herself to be good enough.

&

**Not typical fluff but I think it shows Esme's maternal nature. She isn't committed only to Carlisle, but to every single one of her family members. This would be set in the mid-90s and they would visit the Alaskan clan once more after this before moving to Forks.**

**Please review.**

**Daine's twin**


	8. delicious

Bella stood transferring warm cookies onto cooling racks. Her baking left the Cullen's kitchen counters covered in delicious human treats, baked specially for a hospital fund-raiser. Esme was just about glowing with joy from being able to help her soon to be daughter-in-law bake. She felt like a _real_ mother for a change, or at least what she always imagined she would be to her own son if he had lived.

They had the radio on and their hips were swaying softly to the music of the AM station. Bella laughed when Esme told her she hadn't liked most of these songs when they came out because the were too modern and vulgar. Apparently Edward had been more open minded and drove the family mad by playing them incessantly.

Just then Edward entered the kitchen chuckling along with them. He leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek and then wrapped his arms around Bella and took the spatula out of her hand. He gave her a light squeeze and laughed as he said, "Mmmm. Smells delicious." before leaning down to inhale against her neck.


	9. Something from Tiffany's

Emmett tucked the little blue box into his coat pocket and grinned to himself. In keeping with their human charade he had set himself up to look like he was following his 'younger' brother's lead.

The stage would be set perfectly by Edward's wedding to Bella, all he had to do was get down on one knee at the reception and ask Rose to marry him. He had a speech and everything worked out. The only dry eyes in the place would belong to vampires.

Rose would be thrilled by her new Tiffany's ring, though he knew she would only wear it intermittently as an extra accessory. It warmed his dead heart to know that even after all these years she still preferred the tiny, delicate diamond that he had first given to her less than a year after joining her in immortality.

Every wedding that they had together was perfect but as far as Rosalie was concerned, but he knew that the first diamond was the only one she saw as flawless and the first classic gold wedding band that he had ever placed on her slender finger would be the last, just destined to be slid lovingly into place many, many times.

&

Please review. I had over 500 hits to the last chapter but less than 5 reviews!

Please?


	10. Human Food

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You had better be in your room studying, not racing back across the river!" Bella finished her loud warning as she flung her daughter's door open. She had been out hunting to the north and come back to see if she would catch her daughter out. She and Edward had decided that at the physical size of a nine year old and half way to maturity, that it was time for them to put their collective foot down and remove all human blood from Renesmee's diet.

They had been having trouble, after Renesmee had convinced her Aunty Rosalie to giver her just one little drink because "it's really hard for me! I've always had it and it's like loosing a part of myself" Bella and Edward had not only threatened Jacob and the rest of the family, but also declared that Renesmee must have at least three human-food meals every week so that she would appreciate the taste of animal blood.

So Bella was checking up on Renesmee to make sure that she hadn't snuck over to the 'big house' to try her powers of persuasion again or, heaven help her if she did, take the blood herself from her grandpa's personal stockpile. She could be so quiet sometimes that even Bella had trouble hearing her if she was still, of course Edward didn't have this problem with hid ability to read her mind from an extraordinary distance.

Bella flung the door open and froze in shock. Sat on her daughters desk was no other than Jacob Black. Jacob Black who was supposed to be away for the next three days visiting his sister, Rebecca. Jacob Black who was now sat facing her daughter, next to him were two plates piled high with steaming hotdog sausages. Jacob and Renesmee were staring at each other in an almost hostile way as she entered, Renesmee raised her hand to Bella but did not break eye contact with jacob.

Bella pressed her daughter's warm hand to her neck and saw what her daughter has lived just twenty minutes earlier.

"Come on Renesmee, I'm not going to take you to a bonfire. You don't even like human food, me 'en my brothers are practically eating champions. We compete to see how many hotdogs we can down before they're all eaten. There is no way I am going to take you there when you can't understand that. You'll think we're a bunch of pigs."

"Oh come on, Jake! I could compete with you if I wanted to. And I know you're not a bunch of pigs, a pack of wild dogs maybe, but I could still beat you in an eating competition if I wanted to."

He'd laughed in her face and she had felt a flash of frustration and rage. She may have been able to analyse religious criticisms through the ages and play flawlessly on the violin and clarinet (and she was getting closer to Edward's level of incomprehensible perfection on the piano every day) but she was still a child when it came to recognising things like manipulation.

"Fine!" she had all but shouted in Jacob's face, "I'll prove it to you. I'll have an eating contest with you. There are hotdogs in the fridge for you all the time anyway. First one to finish a plate full wins."

The image in front of Bella's vision changed and skipped forward in time. Jacob was setting down the two plates on Renesmee's desk.

"Right, now we have to do this the right way. At a bonfire, while the 'dogs are cooking, we stare each other down, try to intimidate your opponent. It's when bets are made, but since we already did that bit and cooked the 'dogs already, I guess we should do the stare down now."

His face turned serious and she tried to match the expression in his almost-glare.

"By that way,"he whispered as the side of his mouth lifted in a half smirk, "you're going to lose."

Rage flashed again.

The vision faded and Renesmee took back her hand. Bella stood squarely behind her daughter and mouthed "thank you" to Jacob. He was still her bestfriend, he always knew how to help her.

To Rnesmee she said, "This is not studying, young lady."

&S

So I wanted this to be Renesmee and Jake while he is still playing the role of a big brother. That annoying, taunting quality that all brothers posses comes across quite nicely and I think it's nice to have a little Bella/Jake friendship in there as well. If you're wondering, Edward was out buying a new bathroom sink. Bella had an 'Emmett' moment and 'smashed the place up a bit' when Nessie stayed the night at Charlie's.

Renesmee was studying zoology by correspondence (this time around, her third degree) focusing on the over abundance of animals in some areas. It seemed to her like she was perusing a world wide menu and found it a huge joke.

I'm just finishing a uni assignment of my own, it's shorter than this story and had taken me three days. This took 15minutes.

Please review...Please?


	11. honey, wake up

"Sue? Sweetheart, are you awake?"

"Mmmmmnnn."

"Sue, honey. I'm sorry, it's late and you said you didn't want the kids to know just yet. I'll drive you home, if you haven't changed your mind?"

Sue gave Charlie one of her rare smiles and the lines at the corners of her eyes changed from the drooping signs of sorrow and suffering on a woman who aged before her time, to crinkling laugh lines that gave her an aura of lingering youthful beauty.

"I think the kids were staying the night at the Cullen's—," she wrinkled her nose, "house tonight anyway. There really isn't any need for me to go rushing back to an empty house."

"No, I don't suppose there's much logic in that." Charlie had spent years as a gruff Police chief, mourning the end of his relationship with Renee. He was not smooth or practised in dating. Sue was still very much the grieving widow, she had devoted herself completely to her children after Harry's sudden death and her sudden attraction to his friend was something that she treated with caution.

They had fallen asleep on Charlie's old couch. A smoother man would have suggested moving to a more comfortable place, such as a bedroom. A more forward woman would have made a move or wandered upstairs in an act of innocence. But they were not these things and in an act of unfamiliar awkwardness, Charlie pulled a blanket from the chest next to the couch and draped it over them. Sue moved painfully slowly to move closer to him and rest her head on his chest, he placed a hand on her back. The TV had been turned off and the room was dark and quiet.

They stayed that way all night. Too nervous in their new roles to sleep until exhaustion overtook the in the early hours and too content in each other's company to want to move at all. And so Sue Clearwater spent her first night close a man who was not her husband.


End file.
